The present invention relates to a device and a method for reproducing information in a motor vehicle.
In German Published Patent Application No. 196 480 42 is discussed a motor vehicle having a key for to identifying an authorized user. Data such as the customer""s address, the vehicle ID number, or the odometer reading are stored in the key. At a workshop the key is placed in a read device, which is connected to a computer and on whose screen a dialog is carried out in order to read out the key data. However, the data can only be displayed if a password is entered manually.
This device may only be suitable for reading out pertinent data if it is used in conjunction with an external device.
An object of an exemplary embodiment and/or exemplary method of the present invention is to provide a display device having additional functions, for normal use of the vehicle.
An exemplary device according to the present invention for reproducing information in a motor vehicle includes one (or a plurality) of portable transponders as part of a keyless access system and/or drive authorization system, which sends a code to a control device inside the vehicle. Access authorization and/or drive authorization is granted if the control device receives a valid code. It includes a display, which is arranged inside the vehicle. The display displays specific data based on an output signal from the control device.
The display can only be activated if a valid code transmitted by the transponder is received. The pertinent data are only made available to a user who has thus demonstrated that he is authorized. Other persons who are not in possession of a valid transponder cannot gain access to these data. Based on the code received, the display can be updated automatically, further operating signals from the user not being necessary to accomplish this. Therefore, the code signal from a transponder is suitable for this initiation procedure for the display, as the code signal transmission procedure is already carried out before initiation of the start procedure for the vehicle. Thus, the user can be supplied with pertinent information about the vehicle""s operating condition in advance before he operates the ignition. The code signal of a transponder is triggered automatically upon operation of the outside door handle, the ignition/start switch, and the remote control button of the transponder (if present).
According to another exemplary embodiment, the data is also displayed if a further operating element, a door contact, has been operated. The combination of the transponder query and an output signal from an operating element provides security against unauthorized access to the data, and the display is not activated until the instant when operation of an operating element indicates that the user is inside the vehicle.
According to another exemplary embodiment, data which depend directly on the code received by the control device is transmitted to the display. To accomplish this, the control device sends out a search signal which addresses all transponders assigned to the vehicle. The transponders that are located within the control device""s transmission range send back a corresponding answer signal. Based on the incoming signals, the control device can determine which transponders are present. This information is forwarded to the display. Thus, the user is informed of which transponders are located inside the vehicle. In particular, this information reminds the driver before he leaves the vehicle that he should take the transponders that are in the vehicle with him so as to reduce the risk of unauthorized starting of the vehicle.
The display duration may be limited to a predefined time. This should at least better ensure that no operation intervention to support the functionality of the exemplary method should be necessary. According to another exemplary embodiment, the current display duration is extended by a further full basic duration if a further trigger event occurs before the predefined display time has elapsed. In addition to straightforward timer control, the display duration can also be coupled to the occurrence of a further event. This event may be the starting and/or stopping of the engine or the locking of the vehicle.
The exemplary method according to the present invention for reproducing information in a motor vehicle may use a portable transponder as part of a keyless access system and/or drive authorization system which transmits a code via a transceiver to a control device arranged inside the vehicle, access authorization and/or drive authorization being granted if the control device receives a valid code. A display is arranged inside the vehicle, the display displaying specific data based on an output signal from the control device. The exemplary method involves the following steps:
Transceiver sends out a search signal which causes the transponder to send back a code;
The control device evaluates the code received via the transceiver; and
The display is activated.
The data exchange carried out in connection with the authorization query provides information as to which transponders are located within the transceiver""s coverage range. This information is forwarded to the display in the next step, and is available to the user immediately. According to another exemplary embodiment, the display is also triggered even if no code or an unauthorized code is received during a time period that begins with the sending out of the search signal. The user can be made aware of this critical situation immediately, as the corresponding query procedure for transponder recognition has already been carried out.